Selena Gomez's Lighthouse
(Bring Selena's Journey it's the segment of this show) (ShadEmmanZ-K9, Need some help to edit the Gallery and add photos) Selena Gomez's Lighthouse is a family-oriented show Which Will Be Aired on Disney Channel. It Will Feature Some Disney Characters and More. The Series Will Have 600 Episodes and 15 Seasons. There Will Be Segments on This Show Like Featuring the Tugboats (From TUGS) and Selena's Journey within New Voice Actors and Music Score. Cast * Selena Gomez as herself * Samuel E. Wright as Sebastian (2007-2008) * Philip Lawrence as Sebastian (2008-present) * Davis Cleveland as Flounder * Corey Burton as Flotsam and Jetsam * Maurice LaMarche as Scuttle (first voice) * Chris Edgerly as Scuttle (second voice) * Mae Whitman as Cristina the Seagull * Emily Osment as Shelby the Seagull * Daran Norris as Ramon the Crab * Jerry Nelson as Lew Zealand (2007-2012) * Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand and Chester the Sea Turtle (puppeteer version) * Frank Oz as Chester the Sea Turtle * Jennifer Hale as Adrianna the Starfish * Catherine Disher as Carly the Lighthouse Blub * John Cleese as Captain Star * Nick Jonas as Ten Cents * Ian James Corlett as Zeebee, Zip and Lord Stinker * Chris Cooper as Frank and Eddie * Tara Strong as Sunshine * Steve Whitmire as Zug * Jason Segel as The Fultan Ferry * Bill Farmer as Ollie (O.J.) * Jess Harnell as Top Hat, Hercules and Puffa * Paul Dobson as Big Zack, Sea Rogue, Red Fin * Jim Cummings as Zorran * Scott McNeil as Boomer * Tom Kenny as Captain Zerp, Izzy Gomez and Municipal Garbage Corrporation * Billy West as Bigg Manuel * Micheal Donvan as Warrior, Steamer, Scroop, Steamboat Mille and Mighty Joe * Brad Swaile as Billy Shoepack, Grampus and Cappy * Lara Jill Miller as Lillie Lightship * Tiffany Thorton as Sally Seaplane * Zac Efron as Zak * Gary Chalk as Bluenose * Richard Newman as Mr. Waldo and Mr. Jones Muppet performers * Kevin Clash * Fran Brill * Peter Linz * David Rudman * Eric Jacobson * Jerry Nelson * Matt Vogel * Steve Whitmire * Bill Barretta * Noel MacNeal * Alice Dinnean * Julianne Buescher * Ryan Dillon * Stephanie D'Abruzzo * Dave Goelz * John Kennedy * Drew Massey * Victor Yerrid * Paul McGinnis * Tyler Bunch * Carmen Osbahr * Karen Prell * Mike Quinn * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph * Allan Trautman * John Tartaglia * Frank Oz Notes Cristina and Shelby Will Be Two Twin Seagulls and Also Scuttle's Cousins. Flotsam and Jetsam Will Be Reformed in This Show Only, Due to a Preschool Show. Sebastian Will Have a Long Lost Cousin Named Ramon. Selena's Journey has made from Anime and Disney Cartoon styles There Will Be New TUGS Stories with Using the Original Footage and Music, But the New Voice Actors Will Included. (The Storyline Will Be New) Some of the TUGS Characters Will Be Renamed for the Second Time While Others Still Have the Original Name. International Broadcast This is the First Time That Selena Gomez Have Her Show with Cartoon Characters and Tugboats. Gallery (add photos and go to paint)